


Late Night Meet up.

by Pamarcy



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamarcy/pseuds/Pamarcy
Summary: This is not smut. I don't know how people will feel about the story but i really like the pairing so i made one of my own. I can't do long stories, one shots are just easier for me. So read and tell me what you think! My vary own Hannakko story!I DO NOT OWN IN ANYWAY 'Little Witch Academia' OR THE CHARACTERS.





	Late Night Meet up.

It was late at Luna Nova, 11:59 to be exact. Teachers and Diana had returned to their rooms after their patrols for a good rest before they needed to be up for classes. At exactly 12, a silent buzz went off in 2 rooms, and a few moments later 2 girls could be seen slipping out of their rooms, though the lack of light hid any discernible features.. 

Silently the the girl on the 3rd floor moved down to the second where they met up with the other before moving down to the first floor, where the laundry room was. After quietly slipping inside one of the girls chanted a spell to silence the room... After a moment just to be sure, they met with a fierce kiss. And with the only light source being the moon that filtered through the sole window in the room finally gave way to the identities of the girls. One had waist length brown hair and wore a pair of red shorts and plain white t-shirt. The other had shoulder length red hair and wore a pair of baby blue pajama pants and black tank top. These girls were Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, and Hannah England.

After a moment of intense kissing the two broke apart breathing hard as Red eyes met grey. After a moment Hannah spoke up. "I wish we could do this type of stuff in public. I hate have to keep it hidden."

Akko shook her head. "I don't mind Hannah. I know that we can't be together in public until we graduate." She quickly gave the girl a more chaste kiss, though still poured her feelings into it. "I can wait."

Hannah sighed but gave a smile as she looked around the room. Akko spotted what she was looking for and grabbed the stool from where it was and sat it in the middle of the large space. Hannah was quick to change it into a couch before dragging her girlfriend over to it. Having already done this a few times before Akko laid down on the couch with Hannah climbing on top and getting comfortable. They spent a few minutes like this, Akko running her fingers through Hannah's hair, with the other girl simply enjoying the feeling. After a bit Akko spoke up. "Hey Hannah?" She asked, getting a hum in return. "Do you remember how we got together?"

It was silent for a bit before Hannah giggled. "Of course. Me and Barbara had been talking about random things in the courtyard when you came up to us and asked to speak with me in private." She gave a soft laugh when she remembered how suspicious her and Barb had been. "You had led to to this vary room and Silenced it, boy was I surprised at that, before confessing to me." She gave a sad smile as she snuggled against her love. "I remember being extremely doubtful of your feelings. I left leaving you alone and hurting. I'm sorry again for that."

Akko shushed her. "I said you don't have to apologies for that. I understand. And I didn't let it get me down. I kept giving you love notes, and roses. First with it being a sticky note, then a note with a red rose attached. Followed by a letter and a bouquet of roses."

Hannah giggled at that. "Diana and Barbara were both surprised and amused by my reactions to the last two. Thanks for that by the way." The first time she had been amused. The second had caused her to slightly blush. The 3rd though had flustered her to no end to the immense joy of her two friends. They still teased her when they caught her looking at the letter from time to time. They and the Red team were the only ones who knew of the girls relationship. "But the final nail in the coffin so to speak was you ambushing me in the Library and giving me a passionate kiss like no other to show how you truly felt. Plus the intense blush was really cute."

Coughing to cover her embarrassment, though Hannah could tell she was by her blush, the brunette shook her head. "Yea, it took a lot of courage to do that. But I'm glad I did." The squeeze the red-head gave her hand indicated her feelings on the matter as well. "How about we sleep here tonight? We can set an alarm to wake us up before the others."

After think it over for a moment Hannah gave a nod and cast the charm to wake them up at 5 am before turning to snuggle against her love. "Good night my gemstone."

The brunette placed a kiss on the crown of her her head. "To you as well my Flame-haired Princess." Were the last words spoken before both fell asleep.

Come morning, both woke up and after a parting kiss until the next time they met, slipped back to their rooms for a bit more sleep. their dream's filled with each other and the bright future ahead of them.


End file.
